parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brown Pelican
Unlike other pelicans, the brown pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) hunts by diving into water with wings partly folded in order to catch prey. During the breeding season, the female brown pelican lays 2 to 3 eggs. Usually nesting on the ground, the brown pelican will also sometimes nest in trees or on cliffs. A colonial species, brown pelicans live in large flocks throughout the year. The brown pelican is symbolized as the state bird of Louisiana. Roles * It played Fish Seller in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Fred and his Dad in Big Hero 6 (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Balloony in Battle For North American Island and Battle For BFNAI * They played Nigel, Girald, and other Pelicans in Finding Nemo Remake * It played Elsa in We're Back! An Ocean Animal's Story Gallery BLSPelican.jpg brown-pelican.jpg Brown Pelican.jpg Pelican (Wild Kratts).png sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-7954.jpg storks-disneyscreencaps.com-1900.jpg Class of 3000 Pelican.png IMG 8116.JPG|Fish Hooked (1960) IMG 4960.JPG Stanley_Pelican.png|Stanley (2001-2004) Pelican reader rabbit 1st grade.jpg Star meets Brown Pelican.png Chowder meets Brown Pelican.png Percy the Brown Pelican.jpeg Brown pelican switch zoo.jpg Picture4.png Pelican-wildlife-park-2.jpg Safari Island Pelican.png Zoo Miami Pelicans.png Nigel.png Little Polar Bear 2 Pelicans.png IMG 300.jpg MMHM Pelicans.png Wild Republic Pelicans.png Books IMG 0271reef.JPG 65332408-CCEE-4439-BCAA-F95A013990B1.jpeg FDC2AB57-E46D-4C5E-B364-2122C4FD0043.jpeg 7658A188-CBC2-4A5E-AC31-3CB01A9B8A8F.jpeg 70556782-253E-4C1E-A7C9-18C698B04391.jpeg 6BD96A2B-E6A0-40FD-8729-FCB8A9FA1B85.jpeg 9B282C09-6FCA-4C48-BD0F-A01BA50D9F8C.jpeg CEF59898-15C6-4F85-BC55-68D0F49A3ED0.jpeg 4960FB7F-CE46-416A-BBEF-64DBA213769F.jpeg 4AF73316-5DB3-40A0-B598-22780F23652B.jpeg 6D454B8A-36EB-4804-83E5-5BBD5C896662.jpeg 96BAF1F7-01EF-4028-82C8-D666CB3E6D87.jpeg D69691FC-15AB-40A5-8662-7892C075151D.jpeg Pelican usborne my first thousand words.png IMG_9332.JPG See Also * American White Pelican * Great White Pelican * Australian Pelican * Spot-Billed Pelican * Dalmatian Pelican * Peruvian Pelican Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Pelicans and Relatives Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Nemo Franchise Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Jurassic Park Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Spongebob Squarepants Sponge Out of Water Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Storks Animals Category:Chilly Willy Animals Category:The Little Blue Whale Animals Category:Shorts: The Video Game Animals Category:Garfield Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Zeus and Roxanne Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:State Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:What Do You Do With a Tail Like This Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Beautiful Birds Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:I Wonder How Parrots Can Talk Animals Category:Bizarre Beasts Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:What is a Bird Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Pixar Animation Studios Animals Category:Paramount Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:The Usborne First Thousand Words Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals